Nada ocurre aquí
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: [AU NERDS] Ichimatsu es descubierto recibiendo sexo oral en el estacionamiento de la escuela. No le conviene que digan con quien estaba, pero tampoco sabe quien controla su secreto. Esto le empieza a crear desconfianza y ansiedad en su grupo de amigos, que por ser los rufianes de la escuela, tienen cierta fama que "cuidar" en un plantel sin ninguna categoría. [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

No ocurre nada

I. Me miran

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para que las clases iniciaran, y el estacionamiento principal ya tenía todos sus espacios ocupados. Aunque el instituto contase con algo tan elegante como un sitio donde aparcar el auto, en realidad, sólo era una pantalla para llamar la atención de aquellos chicos de familias adineradas que "estudian" sin asistir a sus clases. Esto era una escuela de refugiados que se dividía en dos grandes secciones, siempre existentes, desde que la escuela decidió ser el sistema para occidentalizar al mundo, en un imperio colonial para conseguir un empleo y buenos valores: Populares y desadaptados.

En esos diez minutos que quedaban para perder el tiempo, quizás sentado en el banquillo del salón, platicando con los amigos o durmiendo en alguna parte que no tuviera nada que ver con la escuela; un alumno decidió junto con otro que sería más divertido aprovechar que tenían casi 18 años y una buena cantidad de hormonas para jugar un rato a la calentura. En diez minutos se pueden muchas cosas, o podían ser veinte, llegar a la hora, o perder el día escolar entre gemidos, nombres y una que otra pose incómoda que necesitase ser replanteada.

Ichimatsu era de aquellos seres dotados de buena estrella, una que perdió su luz hace unos cuantos millones de años, por que su forma de vestir lo volvía oscuro y cansado: las ojeras remarcadas por horas contadas de sueño, dos o tres, mientras lograse descansar un rato era suficiente. Era más importante leer, perderse en su música, tratar de entender al Universo y concentrar más su odio al tener una respuesta de su funcionamiento. El cabello negro, el gesto adusto y aburrido parecían encajar en todo él, era una semántica de negrura y elegancia.

Su carácter escueto le daba puntos de misterio ante las chicas de la clase, que se conformaban con la mala fama de su colegio para dejarse llevar por los rufianes que allí dentro pululan, recreando fantasías de una juventud alocada y envidiable. Ichimatsu o "Itchy", era el personaje por el cual suspiraban, y del que no conseguían nada. Era un chico lejano y nadie sabía con exactitud que maquilaba dentro de su plano mental, ya que podía pasar horas mirando a la nada como si crease un nuevo mundo.

Y cinco minutos, antes de que la escuela empezase, Itchy se encontraba en la parte más llena del estacionamiento, oculto entre una fila de autos, con la espalda recargada entre la portezuela abierta y su mirada vigilante por si alguien se acercaba. La respiración se le iba cuando la mamada se volvía más profunda y bizcosa. Podía escuchar el sonido de la saliva envolviendo su erección, deseando correrse dentro de esa boca bastante entrenada para chupar cualquier largo y grosor con sólo exponérsela en la cara. Podía jalar más fuerte ese cabello bien cuidado y empujar su miembro hasta el fondo de esa garganta, una, dos o tres embestidas rápidas hasta crear un ritmo violento que le sacase lágrimas o provoque arcadas al pobre chico que desgasta sus pantalones al estar hincado aceptando su castigo. El maldito disfrute hacía gruñir a Ichimatsu, y no le causaba el mínimo de pudor hacerlo en una zona pública. No había nadie cerca, todos corrían a sus salones o todavía estaban en camino por que "más vale tarde que nunca".

Ichimatsu no distinguía el abuso de una calentura juvenil, restregaba su pene en la mejilla del chico. Su miembro no era tan grande como para asustarse pero su tamaño y dureza hablaban muy bien de él. Aquel acto le divertía por el poder de humillación que depositaba en quien se la mamaba.

─Saca la lengua, lame.

El chico obedecía, y lamía lo que podía del miembro que se le paseaba en la cara. La saliva llenaba sus labios y sentía un dolor en la lengua al ir estirándola para llegar hasta el falo y probar su sabor. Sino le gustase, no lo haría. Más no le quedaba de otra, tenía que acatar ordenes.

─Métela de nuevo a tu boca.

De nuevo a engullir, llegar al fondo de la garganta y toser tan pronto la boca estuviera vacía. Era como si le gustase ser humillado.

Ichimatsu estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando escuchó a alguien correr. Empujó al chico que parecía totalmente concentrado en hacerlo eyacular. Itchy trató de visualizar quien escapaba, sólo vio una silueta que corría a toda velocidad, y que se perdió al final de la fila de coches. Ichimatsu torció la boca y se subió la bragueta, perdiendo la erección por no saber quien lo había descubierto.

─No es bueno si se enteran de que estamos juntos.

Ichimatsu no bajó la mirada para prestarle atención al chico. Simplemente le tiró un pañuelo en la cara y caminó en dirección a su salón. ─No estamos juntos─ dijo con un mal humor que sólo se le quitaría al llegar a casa y acariciar a su gato.

* * *

"Dejen de mirarme"

"No me saluden"

"Apártense"

"¿Quién fue? ¿Quién me descubrió?"

Ichimatsu no miraba a nadie, pero sentía que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el pasillo, lo analizaban a profundidad.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Quién de estos me vio en el estacionamiento?"

"Basura. Este mundo es basura"

─¡Hehe!─ Ichimatsu apretó los dientes al ser rodeado por unos brazos y una risa estúpida. Al mirar de reojo, se encontró con Osomatsu colgado de su espalda. ─Itchy-kun tiene cara de haber hecho algo malo de nuevo─ dijo Osomatsu con esa voz nasal que sólo sale cuando viene con ganas de incordiar.

Ichimatsu le dedicó una mirada llena de enojo, ese maldito con apariencia de Meteoro hipster. Estaba casi seguro de quien salió corriendo era él. Se apartó y jaló a su amigo del cuello de su estúpido chaleco rojo. Lo que consiguió es que Osomatsu se riera más, como si disfrutase de ser toda una molestia.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Itchy midió su fuerza para no asfixiarlo.

Osomatsu seguía soltando risas burlonas y con un movimiento rápido, se apartó del "Oscuro" y tosió para recuperar el funcionamiento de sus pulmones. ─A lo que me refiero es ¿Si estuviste sacrificando gatos en tu alcoba hasta al amanecer? ¡Es a lo que te dedicas! ¿No?─ y se alejó un par de pasos hacía atrás. Sólo quería sacarlo de sus casillas atentando con el amor de Ichimatsu a los gatos.

Ichimatsu lo jaló del brazo y lo observó de cerca, por el gesto estúpido de Osomatsu supo que ese idiota no sabía nada. No le quedó de otra que soltarlo.

─Oe, ¿de nuevo estás drogado?─ Osomatsu se rascó una mejilla. Era normal que no entendiese a Itchy pero esta mañana era todavía peor. ─Sino lo estás, préstame dinero ¡Ya me gasté la semana!

Ichimatsu se dio la media vuelta y se metió a un salón. Osomatsu entró detrás de él.

─Que despreocupados son─ Un muchacho vestido de verde habló en conjunto que revisaba sus apuntes.

─Eso parece─ respondió otro de azul, que al ver a Osomatsu e Itchy no podía quitar la cara del suelo.

* * *

Notas del autor: Merezco la muerte, mis otros fics no los he actualizado... Lo siento mucho. Tengo mucho trabajo, me voy a mudar a otro estado y no he tenido tiempo ni ganas para escribir. Apenas con este fic tuve algo de tiempo y espero poder seguirlo. Es un drama de adolescentes, debe ser más fácil (?) por que alguna vez lo fui (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II:

¿Quién lo sabe?

Salón de Clases.

"Love bites" era la canción favorita de Karamatsu, que para burla de todos, era mejor conocido como "Karla". Nadie sabía que a pesar de ser un rechazado social, tenía un excelente gusto musical. Amaba a Def Leppard, Black Sabbath, Journey, Iron Maiden entre otros. Escuchaba música todo el día y durante las noches se sentaba en el tejado de su hogar a tocar la guitarra. Era talentoso, con una gran sonrisa llena de coquetería al momento de intimar con su música. Karla tenía un don que no se atrevía a explotar por los designios malvados que priva la escuela y nubla los pensamientos de los adolescentes.

Pero mientras escuchaba "Love Bites" con los audífonos puestos para tranquilizar la ansiedad que lo seguía desde la mañana. Una persona no dejaba de quitarle la mirada de encima. Lo supo, por que en su espalda se sentía el peso del odio de un ente extraño. No era la primera vez que sentía algo de esta magnitud, varias veces sucedía como si su presencia fuera la culpable de las peores catastrofes de la humanidad. Dicha sensación le perseguía durante la época de exámenes –mayormente por parte de Osomatsu-, cuando alguno de los chicos populares le obligaba con la mirada a pasarle las respuestas, que terminaba por ceder, por que muy adentro suyo, no quería que sus compañeros sufrieran en la escuela, cuando Karla ya vivía en el rezago social. Era un adolescente con un complejo de madre bastante desarrollado.

Karamatsu giró con una ceja alzada, para darle a entender que no tenía nada para entregarle a Oso, al menos que decidiera volverse un abusivo, y robarle el dinero del almuerzo. Oh, ya lo es. O quizás le diera por burlarse de él, al recordarle que en la escuela le decían Karla o "Kusomatsu", gracias a él. Cualquier opción proviniendo de su parte, significaba molestia.

─...

Karamatsu decidió regresar la mirada al frente. Estaba asustado, pero eso no iba a permitir que su gesto "masculino" se borrara, y que sus cejas pobladas, el tesoro de su familia o eso quería creer, perdieran el estilo. ─Oe, no, Karamatsu, voltea de nuevo─ se dijo así mismo y giró el rostro, esta vez con un porte mejor preparado, pero por como le temblaban las cejas, seguía asustado. ─Itc...

─¿Qué sucede, Kusomatsu?─ Itchy arrastró cada una de las sílabas en un tono grotesco y amenazante: un experto delincuente, que su voz parecía hecha para sonar amenazante en lugar de murmurrar insultos en los pasillos a cuanto alumno se le atrevesara en el camino.

─No me haz devuelto los vinilos que te presté─ comentó Karamatsu al regresar la vista a la pizarra. Así es como hablaban desde la primaria, poniendo barreras entre ellos. Es una burla a la ley escolar que alguien como "Karla" pudiera dirigirle la palabra al gran "Itchy".

Itchy llevó las manos sobre el pupitre, le sudaban por el estrés de las últimas horas. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él, como si todo el colegio supiera quien se la mamaba en el estacionamiento. Estaba acorralado, y no se atrevía a confesar su estado de ánimo a ninguno de sus amigos, ni a un desconocido para soltar su frustración. Le permitía a la ansiedad consumirle el alma. Amaba el sufrimiento y por más extraño que parezca, amaba esa nueva oscuridad que le impregnaba el alma. La disfrutaba y se relamía los labios con su larga y húmeda lengua que terminaba por frotar las encías y lo blanco de sus dientes. Era un ser de la oscuridad que salía a caminar de día para ir contra su naturaleza. La constradicción era parte de su motor de vida.

─Los tiré a la basura─ respondió Ichimatsu sin sentimiento alguno.

Descanso.

Totty era el único que iba contra las emociones de Itchy. Vivía de la superficialidad y todo aquello que le causara placer y conveniencia. Le gustaba ganar y meterse en problemas que no se atrevía a solucionar por que tenía a Atsushi, un estudiante de Universidad que le pagaba todo lo que quisiera.

A nada le temía, sólo fingía cierto terror cuando Ichimatsu se enojaba con él, y luego salía corriendo entre risas. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo sería suyo si se lo pedía a su "novio". Por lo mismo, cuando notó cierto nerviosismo por parte de Itchy, dejó de tomarse fotos, salió de su típica mesa en el centro del patio escolar y fue a invadir la zona de los chicos populares.

─Tehehe, ¡Totty necesita espacio!─ dijo el chico al sentarse en medio de "Orson" e "Itchy".

Itchy lo miró de reojo y torció la boca al sentir como su espacio de la banca se reducía. Osomatsu dejó de comer y decidió sacar a Totty, sin importarle que Ichi y el otro terminaran sin silla y de nalgas contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Todomatsu tuvo todas las de perder, cuando los chicos se unieron para aplastarlo, dejándolo sin aire y con las mejillas cuasi moradas.

─¡Ahora una selfie!─ gritó Osomatsu para torturar a Totty. Para aquello hurtó el celular del chico, lo alzó en un ángulo considerable y dejó que el obtubrador robase el alma de los tres.

A Ichimatsu no tenía nada que robarle. Los rumores decían que le entregó el alma al diablo en algún ritual.

Totty trató de salirse de la foto, pero sólo logró una mala imagen de él. Cuando recuperó su teléfono lo primero que hizo fue borrar dicha fotografía. En vano, por que Osomatsu no dejaba de reírse.

─¡Me envíe la foto! ¡Ahora está en la nube! Hehehehe.

Todomatsu dio el último aliento y su vida terminó en ese instante. Pero revivió segundos después cuando Osomatsu salió corriendo detrás de Totoko. Él muy ingenuo tenía la creencia de que algún día cogerían, y a partir de ese día, sería todos los días. Amor en tiempos de erecciones continúas.

─Ne, ne. Noto preocupado a Ichimatsu-senpai~─ Totty no se alejó de Itchy, continúo cerca, casi con la pierna encima del mayor, sin dejar de sonreírle. Lentamente, empezó a picarle el vientre, a sentir como su sueter de lana negra, se fundía a su piel. Algo sabía, era obvio y necesitaba darlo a entender.

Itchy decidió ignorarlo por un rato, pero el tacto lo desesperó. Le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Le causó asco que tuviera las manos tan suaves, y que le dejaran el aroma de la maldita crema que usaba.

─Se lo que hiciste el verano pasado─ Todomatsu liberó su mano y le dio un besito en la nariz al Sr. Del Averno.

Itchimatsu se pasó la mano sobre aquel beso, para liberarse de la sensación odiosa que Todomatsu le provocaba en su ser. Y de nuevo la contradicción, le gustaba que le crispara los nervios. Sensación que vivía de diferente modo con cualquier persona. Todo el mundo le crispaba los nervios y lograba que chirrie los dientes.

─La escuela no es lugar para dar esa clase de espectáculos. Hay que respetarla.

Itchy abrió por completo los ojos, que la mala noche se hizo más notoria alrededor de sus pupilas. Totty se asustó y se tapó la boca para no gritar, ya que el llamado de atención provino de sus espaldas.

─Gaaaaah, ¿Otra vez tú?─ Dijo Totty al reconocer a Choromatsu.

Choromatsu no solía mostrarse intimidado por ninguno de esos personajes, sólo un poco incómodo por las pintas que se cargaban. Casi siempre se le veía pelear con cualquiera de la escuela, ya que trataba de imponer buenas costumbres. Ser un monitor escolar no es un trabajo fácil y alguien lo tenía que hacer.

─¿Qué tratas de decir, Choronerdsu?─ Ichimatsu puso las manos sobre la mesa y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Era imponente, su cara de sueño eterno y desgaste por el desvelo le daba un aura más aterradora.

Totty sonreía de lado, disfrutaba de las disputas, por que tenía alguien tenía que ser el emisario del chisme y las nuevas buenas.

Choromatsu le hizo una de sus caras de queja. Era fácil enojarlo. Pero por su puesto no iba a atreverse a hacer algo más. No podía manchar su responsabilidad con algo tan tonto como pelearse con un delicuente.

─Tú sabes que hiciste...─ dijo Choromatsu tratando de mantener la compostura de su cargo.

─No, no lo sé... Dime─ agregó Ichimatsu al llevarse un cigarro en la boca.


End file.
